


you saved my life (are we in love?)

by TranquilNormality



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Boss Battle Gone Wrong, Chaos Energy, M/M, Mention of Death, Mention of gun violence, Mutual Pining, Near-Death Experience, Overpowered Sonic, Pining, Supernatural Abilities, Worship, cheek kiss warning, unexplained powers, will it be explained... who knows...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilNormality/pseuds/TranquilNormality
Summary: well? are we?Shadow is locked in a battle with Sonic at his side. It’s a fight he not sure who will be victorious in, but he’s got a few thoughts he needs to sort out first...
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog & Shadow the Hedgehog
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142





	you saved my life (are we in love?)

**Author's Note:**

> i love this ship sm, it was one of my first OTPs, so yh it holds such a special place in my heart :y

This battle was, safe to say, not in their favour.

The fox boy had done well locating the mad doctor’s attack, but unfortunately, nothing available to them could have warned them of the sheer _power_ they held.

Chaos swelled within the impossibly large Egg-xecutioner, the shimmering red Chaos Emerald beating like a heart within its chest. Shadow can see it so clearly, even without his heightened ability to sense their energy waves.

Because Dr Robotnik was as cocky as he was intelligent. He had installed a large window to showcase the Emerald, and _boy,_ did that piss Shadow off.

_“...need to get out of there!”_ the sheriff’s voice slips into his hearing. _“It’s too dangerous for you two!”_

“We’ve _got_ this, Donut Lord!” Sonic, despite the disheartening situation, kept his… rather inspiring and dazzling smile. “Shadow and I, we’re a _team!”_

_“Sonic, please!”_ the veterinarian is heard next. _“Pull back, we can make a better plan back at the–“_

“Whoops, _sorry,_ losing connection!”

The tricky little thing tosses the radio, ignoring the cries of his friends.

Shadow has to give a tired smirk at his actions. “Hm. How mature of you.”

“Isn’t it? Now! Shall we dance, my very angsty friend?”  
  


* * *

They really should’ve left when they had the chance.

The doctor is gloating as Shadow’s energy is ripped and _shredded_ away from him. It takes on a sickly red colour, too bright to be human, but sickeningly, that’s the feeling it gives off.

So raw, his energy was. Human in every way it shouldn’t be.

“Now isn’t this a shame,” Ivo speaks with a large grin. “Poor little alien! Having his friends hurt, and he can’t do a single _thing_ to stop it.”

Sonic is panicking, and Shadow… can’t help but want to comfort him. “Stop it!! Let him go, he didn’t do anything to you!”

_“Au contraire,_ my spiky nemesis!”

The claw moves closer to Sonic, showing off Shadow’s slack form. Weakly lifting his head, the experiment gives him a soft smile, attempting to reassure him that he’s not gone. Not _yet._

“You see, _this_ little thing has a funny past! Wouldn’t you know that it was my _grandfather_ that made it! And because of it, the government– the idiots I had served so _many_ **_years to!–_ ** decided to slaughter anyone who had contact with it!”

“They were idiots,” Shadow agrees, hoarsely yelling, “but that doesn’t give you any right to betray them! You can’t blame the actions… of a handful of beings on an entire race… _Believe me, I know.”_

The claw suddenly slams down, crushing Shadow. If it weren’t for his durable body, he might not have survived that attack.

**_“SHADOW!!”_ **

Sonic’s shriek hurts. It hurts his ears because of the sheer volume. It hurts his head because of the power behind it.

But it hurts his heart because Shadow never wanted to hear such pain, such _agony,_ from the person that saved his life.

Shadow wanted so many things in his life. He wanted to know why he was asleep for so long. He wanted to see where that kind girl went, after she was mercilessly gunned down by her own kind. He wanted to understand his visions of a strange red symbol and a language he was sure wasn’t anything from Earth.

But most importantly, he wanted to stay with Sonic.

He who had caused an odd power outage some months ago and shut down the services trapping him within that odd facility. Sonic, who had taken one look at his hostile form and decided, _‘Yes, this could be a friend.’_

He who had helped Shadow.

He who had _saved_ Shadow.

The bio-engineered hedgehog opens his eyes to see some light blue electrical force frying the large robot. The doctor is screeching and groaning at the unfairness, before he, too, gets fried. Not lethally so. Enough to ensure he wouldn’t wake for a few hours.

Shadow sees Sonic’s small form get a little closer, and closer, and closer.

Until he feels Sonic’s energy all around his body.

“Shadow? Please, buddy, you’ve gotta stay with me!”

“Mhn…”

Sonic could almost cry at the weak moan his friend gives him. “You have to trust me, bud, can you do that? I promise I won’t hurt you.”

Shadow wheezes, coughing something up. Sonic once again panics and repeats his words until Shadow lifts his hand, far too tired to say anything more. He taps his friend’s hand twice, trying to convey that, _yes,_ of course Sonic wouldn’t hurt him.

He was his Saviour. Why would Sonic willingly hurt someone who worshiped the very grounds he walked on?

“Okay, okay, just… just keep listening to me, okay? Cool, cool…

_“Kxo johlohj uho kxo jolod Chaos. Chaos aj Fenoh, Fenoh aj odhasxot r0 kxo xouhk. Kxo sedkheccoh aj kxo edo kxuk idavaoj kxo Chaos.”_

The sparks of electricity feel a little warmer. It engulfs Shadow’s entire being, and it whispers the same chant over and over again. Shadow can feel Sonic’s hand delicately hold his cheek, the other holding his hand.

“Shadow…?”

And everything goes white.

  
  


Everything gets so clear.

He hears a guitar in the distance, but there’s nothing but white. Shadow tries to look at his hands, but is blinded by the light his body gives off. Everything feels so _wonderful_ and pure!

Is this was he thought it was?

Not heaven, but not a limbo.

Shadow’s doubts burn into answers. Shadow’s fears become his strengths. Shadow’s confusion shifts to clarity.

And then, he realizes.

_“I’m not dead,”_ he whispers as his previous setting bleeds back into his vision.

Sonic sniffles, and Shadow is quick to wrap him into a hug. “No! No, you’re not.” They don’t pull away. If anything, they get a little closer to one another. “All thanks… to me!”

Shadow can feel the pure admiration coming off the exhausted hedgehog. “Why…? You could’ve… You could’ve left me for dead. I wouldn’t be a bother to you, or your family.”

“Are you an idiot?” Sonic whispers. “Yeah, you’ve been bugging the heck out of me ever since I met you. Yeah, I may or may not have bullied you in return.

“But Shadow… I can’t imagine a life without you. I know it’s so stupid to say, especially so soon in this friendship but…”

Whispers gently make themselves known to Shadow. They’re not his own assumptions of the situation…

_‘If you died, I would have to.’_

_‘If you died, what reason would I have to go on.’_

_‘If you died, I don’t think I could have loved again.’_

“...if you died,” Sonic continues, “I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Oh, Gaia, this is foolish.

Shadow breaks the hug, shaking his head in disbelief.

A sudden smile breaks the moment like a bullet through glass. And once again, Shadow’s heart takes the lead in his actions.

Sonic blushes scarlet as he’s swiftly lifted off the ground and twirled. The blue hedgehog laughs as his friend does, cheers as his equal does.

And Sonic gladly gives his edgy friend a kiss on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> poor pirates, p-o-o-r
> 
> the gibberish is a phrase from Sonic Adventure.
> 
> ‘The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is Power; Power enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos.’
> 
> basically means, ‘Seven Chaos Emeralds have power that can be used for good or evil depending on your intention. The Master Emerald is the only object that can make them work in harmony.’
> 
> i hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
